De propocisiones y algo mas
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Como cada dia cuando está enfada escucho sus tacones repiquetear por el pasillo a mi oficina, entra azotando la puerta sin ningún pudor, luego con sus pasos amenazantes se dirige a mí señalándome con su su fino dedo -¡Eres un idiota!- me gritó, yo solo suspire -Dime algo que no me hayas dicho ya- UA. Espero les guste; nos leemos


Como cada dia cuando está enfada escucho sus tacones repiquetear por el pasillo a mi oficina, entra azotando la puerta sin ningún pudor, luego con sus pasos amenazantes se dirige a mí señalándome con su su fino dedo

 **-¡Eres un idiota!-** me gritó, yo solo suspire

 **-Dime algo que no me hayas dicho ya-** no la mire solo empecé a guardar mis papeles; ya que cuando ella se haya furiosa a veces destruye lo que tiene a la mano y las licencias del dojo no es algo que desee que destruya

 **\- ¡Con qué estúpido derecho te crees para cancelar mi reservación con Giroshima!-** así que todo su alboroto es por ese renacuajo idiota, no me iba a hacer enfadar tan fácil; no claro que no, si no pensaría que estoy celoso y no es asi, claro que no. Me puse de pie y camine a ella para hacerle frente mirando a sus ojos

 **-O bonita tengo todos los estúpidos derechos-** le siseé con mi mano en su mentón; misma que ella apartó de un manotazo

 **-¿Derechos?! ¡Ja! ¡Solo en tu habitación no en mi vida!-** la vi apretar sus dientes anticipando mi respuesta

- **Haberlo dicho antes, que solo en mi habitación me darias los derechos-** le sonreí, ella solo apretó los puños **\- y no me digas idiota, eso ya lo dijiste al entrar-** anticipe su ataque

 **-Cerdo-** siseo, esta chica, mi chica, es oro puro, solo hasta que la conocí me entraron las ganas de molestar a una mujer, antes de ella, yo ni siquiera las miraba pasar, bueno eso no a cambiado solo la molesto a ella

 **-Esta bien, esta bien esperare a la luna de miel-** le coquetee… otra vez. No malentiendan no soy ningun don juan ni nada solo lo hago por amor a sus sonrojos

 **-¡Argggh!-** mufo, fuerte. **-te agrada estar en este problema ¿verdad?-** su semblante cambió y me estaba analizando

 **-La vida es para disfrutar-** le respondí sonriendo

 **-Por tu actitud es que no hemos podido hacer nada contra nuestros padres así que es por tu culpa que estamos metidos en eso!-** su dedo punzaba en mi pecho otra vez **\- ¡A mi no me incluyas!-**

 **-¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Enserio mi culpa?!Todo esto es tu jodida culpa tendo!-** aunque no dije que era su culpa por enamorarme tan jodidamente como lo hizo, si hubiera sido diferente tal vez yo mismo hubiera roto el compromiso, pero no era diferente era ella y su insistencia en cuidarme con todos yvsus desprecios cuando enferme, era ella y sus miradas secretas mientras nos burlabamos de alguna amiga suya, era ella y su mano sobre mi pecho diciéndole a su enemiga que yo era de su propiedad, es ella y quiero que sea mia, solo mia.

 **-¿Mi culpa? Eres tu el unico que me vino a joder la vida saotome!-** sabe que miente, mientras no nos pelamos cualquiera diría que nos amamos o bueno al menos yo la amo.

 **-¿Joderte bonita? ¡Por supuesto que quiero joderte!-** le sonreí de lado y seductor **-pero no la vida-** ella solo entrecerró sus ojos avellana como amenaza como suele hacerme para muchas cosas, una de ellas es cuando una chica se me acerca

 **-¡Eres un asqueroso pervertido!-** el carmesí adornaba sus mejillas y se que por el ligero temblor de su cuerpo se que su mente imaginaba mis labios en su piel

Me acerque a ella lento y tome su barbilla **-Sabes que solo contigo-** le guiñe; sincero y coqueto, ella como siempre hacía cuando yo le coqueteaba mordió sus labios para controlarse

 **-¡Jamas me casaria con un don juan pervertido como tu!-** ella sabía que mentía nuevamente mientras lo decía, yo a duras penas hablo con mujeres que no son de la familia, ser un pervertido está fuera de mi liga

 **-¿Enserio bonita? porque te recuerdo que en base a eso nos conocemos, en qué quieren que nos casemos-**

 **-¡Ni por esa estúpida razón me casaría con un egocéntrico, machista idiota como tu!-** estaba haciendo pucheros como de costumbre, ¿acaso había algo que yo no amara de ella?

 **-¿De verdad no quieres casarte conmigo?-** ya era hora de poner en marcha mi plan asi que dolía un poco escuchar lo que ella pensaba de mí, cuando yo solo pensaba que ella es un ser extraordinario, me volvi todo seriedad y mire a sus ojos mostrándole que yo no estaba jugando. Ya no.

 **-¿Es una pregunta o una proposición?-** me miró confusa y retadora justo como me gusta mi chica

 **-¿Cual es la diferencia?-** sonreí solo un poco, ella y sus preguntas que no quiere dejar lugar a dudas, se que me quiere o al menos eso espero ya que no pienso dejarla para nadie más

 **-Que si me estas preguntando, es porque quieres saber si cerraras el trato que nuestros ridículos padres hicieron para que al casarte conmigo hicieras la reapertura de la escuela de artes marciales y mi respuesta definitiva sería ¡Noo!-** inflo un poco sus mejillas con el mohín y aun me parecía la cosa más bella que jamás he observado

 **-Y si me estuviera proponiendo-** desde que la conozco no he encontrado cosa que me guste más que cuando se sonroja y se pone furiosa ella misma por sonrojarse es hermoso de ver y lo está haciendo otra vez

 **-Eso significa que realmente quieres casarte conmigo y compartir tu vida a la mía-** cuando la veo tengo claro que mataría por que jamás perdiera esa inocencia que la hace sonrojarse **-y que es porque realmente sientes algo por mi, y entonces… entonces yo… yo… mi respuesta seria... que yo...-** ella empezó a tartamudear y sonrojarse aunque se que pude distinguir como sus ojos se empiezan a hacer cristalinos a poco de soltar sus lágrimas.

 **-Entonces...-** busqué en mi bolsillo del saco, sentí mi objeto especial y lo saque despacio; no quería asustarla, ella y yo somos tan diferentes en tantas cosas y tan similares en otras; la obstinación es en eso que nos parecemos; pero kami sabe que la hizo para mi **-Cual seria tu respuesta si yo me estuviera proponiendo -** baje mi rodilla al suelo incandome frente a ella y la mire a los ojos, abrí la caja de terciopelo negra y le sonreí como cuando suelo coquetearle **-Que no digo que lo esté haciendo-** sonreí para ella como se que le gusta que le sonría **-pero solo si lo estuviera haciendo y me estuviera proponiendo, ¿cual seria tu respuesta?-**

Ella tapó sus labios rosas con su mano y aun así no pudo contener el sollozo, sentía su amor aun cuando peleabamos; esa es nuestra manera de amar **-Respondería que tal vez solo por ser un dia especial; me casaría con un don juan pervertido como tu-** suspiro profundo y bajo sus manos a sus costado tome su mano y se la bese

 **-Es mi dia de suerte-** me encogí de hombros ycoloque el anillo en su dedo justo a tiempo antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí **-qué bueno que vengo preparado-**

Que les parecio ? w

Espero sus comentarios jejeje!

He estado pensando seriamente en hacer un historia nueva de mas capitulos en universo alterno pero manteniendo el compromiso pero como soy un asco actualizando creo que lo correcto seria abstenerse jajaja!

Como quiera disfruto leer sus comentarios y me encanta cuando a alguien le gusta lo que lee de mi aunque a veces sean medias raras mis historias jajaja!

P.D: I Love you soo much!


End file.
